


new beginnings

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Found Family, M/M, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Over time, Yuuri Katsuki finds that he no longer has one coach. Yakov Feltsman gives him quiet, muttered advice. Lilia Baranovskaya refuses to let him skip ballet practice.Yuri Plisetsky is surly about sharing, as is Victor, but they scramble for time and fall into something like a family anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for a prompt on tumblr! my rq's aren't open rn but you can read/rb the tumblr post [here](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/post/156265097653). ♥♥

Yakov trains Victor early in the mornings, conditioning him in the evenings, to the point that Yuuri and Victor honestly don’t get to spend a lot of time together unless Victor is coaching.

Once it’s time for the switch, Yakov takes the sight of his highest-medaling athlete in. It’s important for coaches to note all the changes in their protégés - _especially_  the emotional ones. He’s still not exactly sure how Victor plans on choreographing _both_  of their free programs and making sure he and his fiancé get to the podium, but Yakov has ragged him about it ten-too-many times.

Of course he has his own kids to worry about, but Mila and Yuri are _fine_  with their choreographers right now, nailing all their jumps and short programs. Georgi needs work - what with his burning desire for _artistic inspiration_  or whatever.

Yuuri Katsuki. Yakov doesn’t know what it is about his latest short program, but it doesn’t sit right. Maybe it’s too… _pretty_? Katsuki is a talented man, but even he’s been bickering with Victor about the lineup, and they break from each other at practice _early,_ so Yakov knows something is up.

Maybe he’s getting soft in his old age, but he gruffly comes up to Yuuri. “You know, you can change the jumps and the step sequence. You should always have a backup plan. This is why our skaters are so successful - they _plan_.” The caramel-eyed man blinks up at Yakov slowly, nodding and taking his words to heart.

//

For the next few weeks, Yuri is _pissed_. His biggest rival looks fantastic after Yakov gave him that one piece of advice, and he knows he has to push his game up even further. When he angrily broods about it for the _fifty-fifth_  time, noting that Katsuki and Victor have one-upped him _for the last time_ , Yakov sighs and calls his ex-wife.

They’ve been getting along pretty well these days, seeing as how they lived together without destroying each other’s self-esteem and managed to (somewhat) successfully take care of a teenager for around eight months. Yakov waits for the phone to dial out, always quietly expecting to get ignored, and is pleasantly surprised when Lilia picks up.

“I will train your boy,” Lilia scoffs, sounding offended that Yakov had thought she wouldn’t come. “Tell him to pack his things.”

She gets to the rink, and is a task-master, as always. Yuri Plisetsky always complains about her work and delicate sensibilities, but he listens anyways.

Unexpectedly, Yuuri Katsuki takes his eyes off of his coach and drops his jaw at the sight of Lilia Baranovskaya standing in his new home rink. The internationally renowned prima ballerina spends ample time studying _him_  as well. His step sequences look _familiar_.

Victor is guiding him well, and Yuuri is putting his own spin on the project - it is so obviously a joint effort crafted out of love that she is quite impressed. When Katsuki’s arms drape the ice and he flexes his back into a gorgeous _Ina Bauer_  pose, Lilia realizes that she has to work with the boy.

She waits until Yuuri glances over at her again, then crooks her finger. The blonde teenager under her tutelage spits out his water, already mouthing profanities and staring at his choreographer like she’s out of her damn mind.

“You,” Lilia sternly notes, watching as Yuuri’s back snaps straight and he nods. “You’re coming with me to the studio this afternoon.” Without waiting for a response, she checks the quality of his teeth - she’s seen better, but they’ll do - his leg strength, and the width of his arms. “You’ve done ballet before, boy?”

“Mm,” Yuuri replies sheepishly, flushing under the strict gaze of the former-prima. “My old instructor was Minako Okukawa, from Tokyo’s National company. She was a prima ballerina, too, so she’s mentioned you a few times.”

Lilia quirks an eyebrow. She hasn’t heard that name in a long time, but if Yuuri’s ballet instructor had been so renowned, it’s no wonder that he finds more comfort in sweeping step sequences. “Come. And you, Yuri Plisetsky!! Stop gawking. Practice isn’t over.”

“Why is _he_  coming?!”

Lilia gives Yuri a wilting look. “Do you want to win or not? Learn to take after your rival and pay attention.”

Yuri kicks his skate in the ice before stepping off and putting his blade-guards on, both he and Yuuri trailing behind Lilia like little ducklings.

Yakov and Victor, for their parts, aren’t sure whether this is the best idea, but they are terrified of Lilia, so they let her do as she wishes.

//

As weeks go by, Victor laments that he never gets any time with Yuuri to himself. His fiancé hugs him and whispers that he has to do _something_  different here in St. Petersburg. “And besides,” Yuuri notes, brushing Victor’s fringe from his eyes as they get ready for practice. “You can focus on _you_  this way.”

Victor sighs in understanding, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s back. “Tell Lilia not to run you too ragged. She can get a little carried away when she finds students that can actually keep up with her insane instructions.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, pecking his lover on the lips. “Oh, gee. Who does that sound like?” Victor flushes as Yuuri clunks away, carefully sliding his guards off and getting warmed up.

Yakov snorts as Victor moons over his boy. “Fool,” he mutters under his breath.

//

For some odd reason, the house has become less _Lilia’s House_ , and more, _Lilia and Yakov’s House, where the frigid old couple watches the young couple flirt endlessly and their adopted teenage son yells at everyone_.

They’ve been taking to having dinner together a couple nights a week. Yuuri always dutifully cooks something and Victor trails behind him quietly, carrying the dish. They bring liquor, and Yuri Plisetsky always opens the door for them with a scowl.

Yakov begrudgingly admits that it’s kind of nice. He’s gone through rough patches with Victor, who he loves like a son, and with Yuri, who is a surly boy that wormed his way into Yakov’s heart as well. His issues with Lilia are still _there_  - of course - but they’re a long way from how they acted during the years before the divorce.

God. Victor and his inability to shut up about his love for Yuuri, their inordinate care for the blonde teenager, these dinners, where Lilia smiles and fusses over a table full of boys.

It’s like they’re a family.

Yakov pinches the bridge of his nose, claiming that he has a headache when everyone at the table asks, but _Lilia_  knows that he’s a soft man, and he’s probably pressing back tears.

The season has only just begun, but all of them show great promise, between Yakov’s tenure as a coach, Victor’s fledgling ability to spurn his fellow skaters on, Yuri’s never-ending fury, and Yuuri’s quiet meshing of all the loud personalities around him.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w/ me on [tumblr](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/wbtrashking)!! ♥♥♥


End file.
